


"Karma", a SW vignette for my OC character Nagina

by AzureAngel2



Series: Tyrian purple, a vignette collection concerning Palpatine´s niece (my OC) [18]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-18
Updated: 2017-06-18
Packaged: 2018-11-15 16:28:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,078
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11234814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AzureAngel2/pseuds/AzureAngel2
Summary: Summary: A special guardian is out on her watch post in the middle of the night. But in the end her help os not needed. All is well, even though the moon of Jedha and the holy kyber crystals are doomed.Time frame: The story takes place about 2 weeks after RotS (19 BBY).Planet of choice: Chandrila





	"Karma", a SW vignette for my OC character Nagina

**Title:** _“Karma”, a Nagina vignette_

 

_When the dark wood fell before me._   
_And all the paths were overgrown._   
_When the priests of pride say there is no other way._   
_I tilled the sorrows of stone._

_I did not believe because I could not see._   
_Though you came to me in the night._   
_When the dawn seemed forever lost._   
_You showed me your love in the light of the stars._

_Cast your eyes on the ocean._   
_Cast your soul to the sea._   
_When the dark night seems endless._   
_Please, remember me._

_Then the mountain rose before me._   
_By the deep well of desire._   
_From the fountain of forgiveness._   
_Beyond the ice and the fire._

_Cast your eyes on the ocean._   
_Cast your soul to the sea._   
_When the dark nights seems endless._   
_Please, remember me._

_Though we share this humble path, alone._   
_How fragile is the heart._   
_Oh give these clay feet wings to fly._   
_To touch the face of the stars._

_Breathe life into this feeble heart._   
_Lift this mortal veil of fear._   
_Take these crumbled hopes, etched with tears._   
_We'll rise above these earthly cares._

_Cast your eyes on the ocean._   
_Cast your soul to the sea._   
_When the dark night seems endless._   
_Please, remember me..._   
_Please, remember me..._

 

 

Chandrila has two moons. You can clearly see them in the night sky, when you gaze up. Because you are very attentive, you happen to know their names: Chandra and Chandrakant, _'moon shining'_ and _'beloved by the moon'_.

Sanskrit is your favourite language. You grew up with it. Not here though. Right now you are on the tramp, as the Guardians of the Whills would call it. You have a calling, a mission.

Every individual is driven by _karma_ , the law of cause and effect. For destiny is created by thoughts, words and deeds.

The day you saw Nagina on the temple steps, you felt that she was in dire need of a companion. It was a truth within your feathered chest. By instinct you landed on one of her shoulders, creating a light-shield for protection. An easy mechanism for you, nothing more than a reflex of your mental muscles.

You start to clean your plumage.

Devotion is not just a word for you. It is your goal in this life. You lead seekers on an inward journey of self-discovery.

Opening your beak wide, you yawn with relish.

Until very recently, you rose with generations of protectors of the kyber. You went to sleep when they did. They where your hatchlings, your family.

But you left them.

Jedha is lost. It is a fact.

But Nagina is not lost yet.

The peaceful concert of the crickets suddenly comes to a total stand-still.

You crook your head.

Two humans have entered the veranda of the farm house. One of them is Nagina.

“Will the Empire destroy the Holy City, Orson?” she demands to know, her voice loud enough that you can hear her up in this tree.

“Why would we do that?” her companion asks straight back, his arms folded.

“Because religious life seems not to fit into the new order.”

“I find any religion a waste of time, to be honest. People should believe in themselves and not an 'ism'.”

“Yet you serve...”

“Stop right there, before you say something unconsidered and vile, Ina!”

“I am not vile!”

Soundlessly, your tail lets go of the branch you sit on.

In order to achieve a better view you hop down a couple of branches.

Of course, you can feel what is going on. You sense the auras of the two speakers as clear as day light. But you need to look on Nagina's face.

You can see that Orson leans in on her. “Under your sweet façade there is a rebellious heart, ready to betray the Emperor at any given moment. I told him as much on Scarif and he just smiled at me. He seems to get a certain kick out of the possible damage that you can cause to all of us.”

“Call it a well calculated risk from his point of view.” Nagina's nose tip touches his. “With you at my side there is little I can do, is there now?”

“I am not so certain. You are as slippery as a river trout.”

“Of late you give me a lot of animal names, Orson. You even sing rude songs during a birthday party. Not just any birthday. Mine.”

He rolls his eyes. “Self-control is hard to muster around you.”

“Am I not lucky that you are no Sith,” she mutters. “You would have Force choked me a thousand times by now.”

“People can be choked by the Force?”

“Some Force-sensitive folk out there have telekinetic powers that you cannot possibly imagine.”

“I am an architect and engineer,” he remembers her gruffly. “Imagination is a pre for my job occupation.”

“Sheev can even do Force lightening,” Nagina gives to consider. “Which means that deadly plasma blasts erupt from his finger tips, frying everything in their way. I witnessed how his mother's face melted from her skull. How her eyes cooked in their sockets.”

“Keep your horror stories to yourself, Ina! I am not interested in them. My only aim is a high position within the Empire.”

“Then you are the architect of your own doom,” she announces. “Like Grandfather Cosinga he will not tolerate delays or failure. And I cannot be always around to protect you. For I am confined within invisible prison walls on Lothal.”

“You are a little drama queen, Ina!” He throws up his hands in disbelief. “I am a grown-up man who can fight his own battles. And skip that part about being a prisoner against your will. We just went to Jedha because you asked me to take you there. And now we are here on Chandrilla with your foster family.”

Nagina looks like a temple statue, stiff and unblinking.

“You told Dravits and the other idiots about the kyber crystals, didn't you?” Orson accuses her. “Spilled my secrets like breadcrumbs.”

Her voice is small, but you see her aura and are proud of her good acting. “Are you finished insulting me for tonight?” she asks.

You decide to fly off for a snack.

The one who yields is not weak. Not always.

Orson and the _Sith'ari_ are wrong about her. She is a survivor. And you, Bathsheba, will help her to stay around in this universe a little bit longer.

**Author's Note:**

> Sources:  
> The song “The dark night of the soul” by Loreena McKennitt (1997)  
> Wookieepedia – The Star Wars Wiki  
> Jedipedia, a free German Star Wars-Encyclopaedia


End file.
